visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
9GOATS BLACK OUT
9GOATS BLACK OUT is a self-produced band formed in late 2007. Biography The band was formed by utA and hati in late 2007. The official website and independent label dalli were launched at the same time on Christmas Eve. One month later a limited press of the debut EP devils in bedside was sold through the official website. The album reception was very good and an additional press was produced before releasing the actual regular editions distributed by some selected independent record shops. On June 2008 9GOATS BLACK OUT performed as a secret guest on an event at Meguro Rokumeikan. Several event performances followed in the Tokyo area during Summer and Winter. In the meantime the first single Sleeping Beauty was released on September 9. In January 2009 the band had a two-man tour with Sugar made of three concerts in Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka. On February 14 the second mini-album Black rain hit the stores. The first one-man concert Bright Garden took place at Shibuya BOXX on April 11 2009. All tickets were sold by the beginning of the performance. Three additional one-man lives in Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka followed in May. The band performed at various events in Summer, and more one-man gigs were arranged in September and November. After a performance at OSAKA MUSE on November 25 the band entered the studio to record the first full-length album TANATOS and suspended live activities until early 2010. After the album was released in March 2009, the band went on a two-man tour with cocklobin and had a one-man concert titled The Orphee on May 7th. After the concert, they announced they would go on an activity pause to work on new material again. During the pause, 9GOATS BLACK OUT performed at several live concerts as Baphomet, and officially resumed activities in with the one-man live series Melancholy Pool in January 2011. The first of these concerts has also been released as a DVD later that year. The rest of the year two singles were released and supported by two-man tours with amber gris and 犬神サーカス団. One more single and two-man tour with amber gris followed in early 2012. In March 2012 long-time support member akaya announced his decision to stop collaborating with the band after their one-man live on April 28th citing health issues. It was later announced that 9GOATS BLACK OUT would disband after the release of a new album and a Final Live Act series in January and February 2013. Their last concert took place at 赤坂BLITZ on February 9th 2013. Lineup * ryo - vocals → D'elsquel → Galruda → GULLET → 9GOATS BLACK OUT → HOLLOWGRAM, TAG, KEEL * uta - guitar → Rayarch → 9GOATS BLACK OUT → Sukekiyo * hati - bass → Laypua → Luberie → Rayarch → 9GOATS BLACK OUT Support members * takumi - support drums (2011.04.04, 2011.04.23 - 2013.02.09) → INCREAL → ガイズファミリー → 御主人様専用奇才楽団 -Virgil- → 9GOATS BLACK OUT (support) * akaya - support keyboards and programming (2007.12 - 2012.04.28) → 9GOATS BLACK OUT (support) * Sasabuchi Hiroshi - support drums (2010.10 - 2011.04) → STEP UP → MAGNITUDE9.8 → Velvet Blue → JILS (support) → Plastic Tree → the studs (support) → カッコー, 9GOATS BLACK OUT (support) → Creature Creature, CQ * 篤人 (Atsuto) - support drums (2010.10 - 2011.04) → Sugar → TIME SECTION # (support) → 9GOATS BLACK OUT (support) → しかバンビ, 大佑と黒の隠者達 (support) → Angels, eStrial * aki - support drums (2007.12 - 2010.05.07) → SIN → GULLET → clozet (support) → 9GOATS BLACK OUT (support) Discography Albums Image:9GOATS_devils.jpg| devils in bedside EP (2008.01.25) Image:9GOATS_black.jpg| Black rain EP (2009.02.14) 825fed0a62f5.jpg| TANATOS full-length (2010.03.24) calling2.jpg| CALLING full-length (2012.12.19) Singles * 2008.09.09 Sleeping Beauty * 2011.08.10 Rorschach inkblot * 2011.11.09 Draw * 2012.02.14 Karte Compilations * 2013.05.29 Archives DVD * 2009.07.25 Bright Garden * 2011.04.23 Melancholy pool * 2013.05.29 Silence Omnibus Albums * 2011.11.23 CRUSH!2 -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs- External links * 9GOATS BLACK OUT official website * 9GOATS BLACK OUT official myspace Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands